


Where Is Your Boy Tonight, I Hope He Is A Gentleman

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, FOB references all the way., I'm sorey, Sin City AU sorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Maybe he won't find out what I knowYou were the last good thing about this part of town.





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight, I Hope He Is A Gentleman

Gerard is pretty, under all the dazzling lights. They're always bringing out the good in him. His face glows and he smiles so brightly.

  
His hair is just the right shade of red, reminding him of _strawberries_. He used to pick them from bushes when he was a kid, hands caught on brambles. They would get cut up and he would run back to his mom, not crying but just..not happy. His mother was gentle, washing his hands and bandaging them. Gerard's hair also reminded him of _apples_ , which he also used to pick. Or, _poppies_. When he was a kid, his mother wore red poppies in her hair. They were always in the vase in the house, and seeing Gerard's hair reminded him of his mother. How she moved from crowd to crowd, tending to sick and wounded. Since he was an only child, his mother and father would make him help them. His mother would help wounded men, while his father would make soup for the ill. And he would sing until he had to stop. Gerard was rough around the edges, not graceful, not soft, unlike his mother and father, who moved with the wind and sea.

  
And his eyes, what beautiful shades of Hazel they are. He remembers the way the lakes are muddy blue, looking oh so beautiful. He stops by the lakes and pretends to not see it. His mother would bathe wounded people in those lakes, in case of emergency. She would be _slowly killing them_ , but he didn't have the heart to tell her that. She was a Saint at heart, yes she was. His eyes- They reminded Frank that his mother was slowly killing those men. It reminded him that Gerard was slowly killing these men. Him, and Ray, and Mikey. Slowly killing them, cooking them alive. But they wouldn't say that. They didn't have the heart to tell Gerard that. 

Ray was just trying to help, trying to keep everybody together. He spoke kindly, softly. His eyes were no longer bright like they used to. They were tired and he no longer laughed like he used to. It was better to stay silent than to get in the way of Gerard. He fell in love with the two of them and he never truly fell out of it. Frank feels sad for him. Frank didn't know, because Gerard definitely did not love Ray. And maybe Frank did, but..

Mikey was cold and tired. He was confused and Frank couldn't blame him. His own brother, one he cared for, was hurting him. He withdrew, slowly. Patrick and Pete got worried, and Frank couldn't blame them either. He had found Patrick, the first good person that Patrick had met. Pete loved Mikey, as well. The way his eyes glinted in the purple light, or the way the boy kissed him. But there he was, eyes dim and cold, a sudden warning that he would _bite_. Patrick and Pete were _scared_. Frank couldn't blame them. Mikey had _changed_.

Frank was just gonna go back to happier times. He's gonna forget about Ray and Mikey and Pete and Patrick for now.

  
Gerard is oh so tall, as well. To the point where he has to lean up to talk face to face. Even going on the tops of his toes doesn't help. He got his shortness from his mother, Gerard had tallness like his father. The way the man would reach without hesitation, reach for his dreams like the mad man he is. Frank loved his father, but that man was mad. Gerard was a lot like that. A mad man.

  
But he was one that was beautiful, wasn't he? Yes he was. And that made it hurt more.  
Gerard was done with him. Done with everything. And it hurt Mikey and Ray, he could see it. But Frank was hurt too. He would close his eyes and imagine those days going by. He would imagine the happier times.

  
Then, he would wake up to reality. There was no them. Gerard and Frank. Frank and Gerard. No.  
It wasn't _frankandgerard_ or _Frank Iero-Gerard Way_. It wasn't _Frank Iero-Way_ or _Gerard Way-Iero_. It was just Frank. It was just Gerard. 

They were just Demolition Lovers, tearing down everything. Forgetting that everything includes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this goes along with my Sin City AU! Gerard is kinda a bad guy in this AU, whoops.   
> This is long and ramble shnsksns


End file.
